


An Outlaw, Rhodes Scholar, and a Redheaded Stranger plus a magic flute

by Tezca



Series: Flute Shrinking ‘verse [1]
Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, PWP, Sex, Shrinking, Smut, tiny!Waylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: What happens when two bored country singers find a priceless looking instrument? Why they mess around with it of course.





	An Outlaw, Rhodes Scholar, and a Redheaded Stranger plus a magic flute

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wasn’t set on any particular pair when I started writing this. It just ended up this way lol

It was one of those days on the long and grueling Highwayman tour. A day where everyone can take a break and take in the sights of whatever city and country they were in. Right now they were somewhere in Europe. Johnny had went out with his family to tour around while the other three just hung around the hotel. Waylon and Willie relaxed in Willie’s room while Kris took a nap in his.

  
The two had argued over a new song Willie had just written. Waylon thought a line or two should be changed and Willie ended up telling him to stick it up his ass. They kept going at it for the next several minutes until Kris came over and yelled at them to shut the hell up. Arguing like stubborn, immature children was one way to get Kris to yell in a voice that fitted his military rank. Unless Kris was part of the ones arguing.

  
So right now the two were laying on top of their beds. Bored for the time being. Earlier they had toured around the city a bit but it was hot and there wasn’t much to do until it was time to go out and eat dinner. The room was filled with silence for a few minutes until they decided to watch some tv. Or more accurately Waylon was, Willie was gonna root around his stuff and see if he can smoke a joint in the room.

  
“Hey Waylon look what I found.” Willie stated after a few minutes. He was looking in one of his bags when he noticed something that slightly peeked out haphazardly from under the bed. Curious he abandoned his quest for a joint he was sure he brought from the tour bus and grabbed the box looking thing.

  
It turned out to be an ornately, complex looking designed chest. It looked like it was made a long time ago that’s for sure. Willie was now curious to look what was inside. Maybe it was some high quality ancient weed or something.  
Waylon looked over at Willie, “That looked like something someone done left by mistake.”

  
“Yeah but ain’t you curious to see what’s inside?” Willie replied. He held the chest as he walked around and sat down on the edge of the bed across from Waylon.

  
“Not really. But I ain’t got anything better to do.”

  
Luckily the chest didn’t seem to be locked. Perhaps the guy didn’t have time to put a lock on before dumping it under the bed. Maybe he was about smoke an ancient joint when he got an unexpected visitor so he threw it under the bed. And apparently had forgotten about it. Willie opened the top and instead of any kind of drugs, it was a flute with a note inside. A part of him couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Still it did looked interesting.

  
Willie took the flute out, it looked just as complex in design as the chest was. Dark with golden designs all over it. And just as old. Waylon meanwhile sat up on the edge of his bed.

  
“Well you can’t really smoke a flute Willie.” Waylon deadpanned with a teasing smile.

  
Willie rolled his eyes but laughed anyways, “This looks pretty expensive.”

  
“Yeah, you’d think that idiot would’ve done remembered he hid something like this.”

  
“And there’s a piece of paper in here too.” Willie took the paper out.

  
“Let me see that.” Waylon said and Willie handed the paper over before he proceeded to try the flute out. His flute playing skills really left a lot to be desired as Waylon found out.

  
“That sounds like a cat dying horribly while trying to drive a train.” Waylon sincerely quipped and Willie gave him a look.

  
“Oh and you can do any better?”

  
“Hell no.”

  
Willie laughed, “What does the note say Waylon?”

  
“For one thing whoever wrote this was on drugs. It says it can temporarily shrink someone if you play the right notes.” Waylon said.

  
Willie took a look at the flute then at Waylon, “Well that’s mighty interesting.” Willie commented before playing it once again much to Waylon’s chagrin.

  
“Willie! You done gonna make everyone in this hotel deaf.” Waylon stated before he looked back at the paper. It didn’t really give any other information except the claim that someone will be shrunk for about 4 to 5 hours. It definitely looked liked the writings of someone on something harder than the usual cocaine he takes.

  
“Does it say how to play it?” Willie attitude was the same as Waylon, he thought whoever wrote it was on something. But that didn’t stop him from being curious. And besides who knows what can happen in this world he reckoned. The thought of Waylon shrunk did made him inwardly giggle.

  
“No.”

  
Willie paused for second before he asked, “You mind if I try for the hell of it? I mean it’s sure as hell not true but…”

  
“Sure go ahead.” Truth be told Waylon was just curious enough as well to see if it could happen. He may never gotten a college education at say Oxford like Kris has, but he sure as hell knew shrinking isn’t possible. Still a fleeting part of him was intrigue enough to put up with Willie’s horrendous playing.

  
Willie played once again and Waylon couldn’t help but covered his ears. He put up with it for a minute before he just couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed the flute from Willie, “Give me that. I’m not an expert but I bet I can make it sound more prettier.”

  
“Wanna bet?” Willie grinned lightly. Waylon started playing and Willie’s reaction was to laugh out loud, “Flute maestro you ain’t.”

  
“Shut up Willie.” Waylon said before there was a knock on the door. The two stopped immediately and paused for a second before Willie got up.

Turned out it was only Kris. Apparently they had woken him up again and he was standing in front of the door, “What in the hell are you guys doing!?”

  
“Well we done found a flute.” Willie plainly said while he let him in. Waylon stood up and walked over.

  
“Willie found it. We can’t play it worth shit.” Waylon explained as he showed him the flute.

  
“That’s an understatement.” Kris matter of factly said.

  
“It also came with this saying it can shrink someone.” Willie gave him the piece of paper, “We don’t think it’s true but we was bored.”

  
“Never would’ve guessed.” Kris sarcastically said as he looked over the paper. After a few seconds a look of recognition came over his face, “This sounded like a rumor I once heard back in college.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah. Some guy said there was a flute that when combined with an amulet, can shrink whoever touches it when its played.” Kris spotted the chest and out of curiosity went over to peak inside it.

  
“I didn’t see any amulet in there.” Willie added just before Kris pulled out a necklace with said piece of jewelry attached.  


“You might’ve missed it.” Kris said almost as an afterthought. He always thought the rumor was just a stupid but interesting urban legend spread around the campus by frat boys. Now that it was obvious both pieces exist, well he can’t help but be intrigued by the thought of something impossible happening.

  
Willie noticed the slight bulge in Kris’ pants and leaned over to Waylon, “I think Kris is hoping this is real.” He teased with a subtle gesture and Waylon chuckled.

  
“Well since y’all didn’t have all the pieces, let’s give this another shot. But I’m playing this time.”

  
“What you don’t like the way we played it?” Willie asked in a mock hurt voice before he laughed.

  
“Does it have to be any particular sound?” Waylon asked.

  
“Yeah I think so. I think I remember the guy demonstrated on a regular flute.” Kris said while he looked at the other two, “Who wants to put this on?”

  
“I suppose I will only to save me and Willie from any more arguing.” Waylon conceded after a few seconds of quiet.

  
“That’s much appreciated.” Kris casually laughed while Waylon put the necklace on and Kris took the flute.

  
“Does it have to played a certain way?” Willie asked.

  
“No I think any kind of sound would do.” Kris replied. Kris put the flute up to his lips then suddenly thought of something, “It’s temporarily right? No way we’re doing this if it ain’t.”

  
“Says it is Kris, 4 to 5 hours.” Waylon replied and Kris resumed what he was gonna to. The sound that come out was no one near the same level as even a beginning student. But compared to Waylon and Willie’s attempts, it was definitely better.  


For the first few seconds nothing seemed to be happening. Then Waylon suddenly felt a tugging sensation full of warmth and his world around started to expand. Willie was surprised and so was Kris and Waylon really. Kris more felt like pleasantly aroused if the sudden warm and tingly feeling inside of him anything to go by.

  
“Looks like you’re really enjoying this.” Willie couldn’t help himself. Kris’ reaction to the comment had caused him to laugh.  


“Oh shit!” The process stopped as soon as Kris stopped playing. Seemed like he wasn’t aware of his budding erection until now.

  
“Well there’s one way to blackmail you Kris I reckon.” Waylon teased as he looked up.

  
Kris just gave him a bit of a look before he glanced down at Waylon. He noticed Waylon only came up to his hip now, “How do you feel? It didn’t hurt did it?”

  
Waylon shook his head, “No it didn’t.” He continued looking up at Willie and Kris, he never would’ve guessed that shrinking is indeed possible.

  
Willie felt relieved to hear that. He wanted to try the flute now and didn’t want to do it if it caused his friend discomfort. That would’ve not been good. “In that case Waylon you mind if I try?” He didn’t want to do it also if Waylon hadn’t wanted to shrink any further.

  
“As long it just you two go for it.” Waylon said. Deep down he felt some excitement going on inside of him. He seemed more interested in this then he thought he would be, “But don’t make me too small.”

  
“Alright.” Willie took the flute from Kris and began to play. No progress has obviously been made in his playing as Kris had to cover his ears from the screeching high pitched sound.

  
When Willie stopped and put the flute on the bed, Waylon had shrunk down to around doll size give or take a inch or two. Kris can feel his pants getting more noticeably tighter. And Willie was liking the idea of being taller than him. It was an amusing sight for sure.

  
Willie cheekily smiled as he knelt down to Waylon, “So how does feel being smallest in the band now?”

  
“I figured you'd like this.” Waylon lightly laughed back.

  
Willie then gently placed his finger under his chin, “You do look cute down there though Waylon.”

  
Willie stood back up when Kris gently picked up Waylon around his wrist. Waylon couldn’t help but feel more aroused at the touch of his seemingly giant friend, “Willie’s right Waylon.” Kris said with a light laugh. He chuckled more when he noticed Waylon having an erection of his own.

  
“Well I think I know what we can do for the time being. You want to have some fun Waylon?” Kris asked as he held Waylon’s chin up.

  
Waylon could get what Kris was getting at. He spent too many times being smooth with other people so to speak to not get what he meant by fun. And the idea just got him more hot so he agreed to it, “How will sex work if I’m small anyways?”

  
“Oh I can think of one way,” Kris smiled knowingly as he lightly touched his crotch with his index finger.

  
“Ahh...I reckoned this will interesting.” Waylon commented as a surge of heat washed though his body. Kris lightly chuckled as he started to apply more gentle pressure.

  
“Me too.” Willie chimed in, he was thinking sex might be a little tougher since Waylon is small. But as long as they aren’t going to far then why not explore this? Willie gently held Waylon’s legs in place while Kris pressed up underneath of his jeans. It was definitely an exhilarating feeling being at the mercy of two of his friends in a way.

  
“I think we should get your clothes off Waylon. I bet you’re feeling hot now?”

  
“I am.” Waylon moaned and Kris pulled his finger away. He laid Waylon down on the bed and Willie moved in. Waylon felt his strong hands taking off his jeans and shirt.

  
“It’s almost like we can say we caught ourselves an outlaw.” Willie joked with a smile after dressing Waylon down to naked status.

  
“Yeah yeah.” Waylon laughed softly. Willie then started to stroke his dick slowly while Kris got onto the bed and held Waylon’s arms above him. Waylon moved along with the motions, he can feel the heat building up. He is definitely close to be satisfied.  


“We can get kinkier than this.” Kris pointed out as he held down Waylon’s wrists with one hand while he rubbed one of his nipples with the other.

  
“How?” Waylon asked as he looked straight up at Kris.

  
“Taping you down.”

  
“I don’t think there’s any tape here Kris.” Willie pointed out. He stopped for the time being as he faced Kris.

  
“Yeah I think there may be some in the tour bus. Or we can ask for some at the front desk.” Kris told Willie to hold down Waylon’s legs before he proceeded to rub his dick slowly.

  
Waylon moaned in pleasure from the touch and from the complete helpless feeling he had under Kris’ strength. Especially when Kris lightly scratched his crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kris too couldn’t help but let out a moan, which just amused Willie.

  
“Seems like you’re more interested in this than I am haha.” Willie did think this was fun to experiment with, it was just apparently he wasn’t getting as aroused as much as Kris is. But he is still interested enough to partake in it, provided it was with Kris and Waylon.

  
“Well I have fantasies about it from time to time.” Kris confessed, “Half the time it’s with my girlfriend, the other time it’s either one of you two or both.”

  
“Well dang that ain’t something you gonna find out in a magazine.” Waylon laughed.

  
“Unless it was a tabloid or something ha.” Willie chimed in. Kris laughed as he picked up Waylon.

  
“So you have fantasies huh?”

  
Kris felt a little sheepish but answered without much hesitation, “Yeah, sometime you slow shrink in them. And Willie too.” Kris admitted before laying soft, gentle kisses over Waylon’s little chest before he faced the shrunken singer again.  
“How rough does it get in them fantasies of yours? Willie asked.

  
“Nothing beyond gentle. Little bondage, humiliation. Nothing painful. And I take care of y’all in them.” Kris answered as he was amused at the noises Waylon made when he teasingly stroked his crotch, “I think we have some tape in the tour bus.”  


Kris brough Waylon up to his month and proceeded to lay light kisses on his dick before he took it in his mouth. Waylon reaction was to yelp then slide right into moaning loudly, “Ahh...Kris...ohh…”

  
Willie touched his butt while Waylon felt himself lose control to the sensation of Kris sucking him and eventually bringing him over. He pulled him out and Waylon regained his breath. Kris lifted his chin, “You want to continue Waylon?”

  
“Sure.” Waylon felt like he was having fun to be honest. Turned out he was into this as much as Kris was, “But if we go to the tour bus make sure it’s just us.”

  
“Don’t worry Waylon, it will.” Kris reassured him.

  
“Where are we gonna hide Waylon if we are going there?” Willie questioned. Kris just put on a playful grin.  


“Oh I have the perfect spot.” Kris unzipped his jeans. Waylon looked at him doing so then back up at him.

  
“You gonna put me inside your pants?”

  
“Yep. It’ll be perfect don’t you think?” Kris gave a quick kiss on the cheek. He then lowered Waylon into his underpants before he zipped his jeans back up, “Alright then Willie grab the flute and the paper.” Kris instructed as he grabbed Waylon’s shrunken clothes.

  
“Should I grab the chest too?”

  
Kris thought on it for a few minutes then he shook his head, “Just leave it. It might buy us some more time before anyone really realizes the contents are missing anyways.”

  
Willie looked at the chest then back at him, “Would help if there was a way to lock the chest. And wait we’re stealing this?”

  
“Yep. Better us then some criminal or highly screwed up person using it to hurt someone.” Kris pointed out, “Where did you find this chest?” Kris felt like it could be a long shot but the guy could’ve hastily threw the lock or key under the bed too. Better a guess then nothing.

  
“Underneath the bed.” Willie couldn’t argue Kris’ point. He agreed with him there.  


Kris went around to get on his knees and look under. To his elated surprised the guy was a total idiot and threw a key under the bed. He grabbed it and went to lock it before putting back under the bed. Or he would’ve if he hadn’t stopped to think things through, “If we take the key and chest and dispose of it somewhere then it’ll be next to impossible to find it and discover the flute is missing.”

  
“We can dump it in the ocean.” Willie suggested, “No one will be able to find it.”

  
“That is a good idea Willie.” Kris said as he grabbed the chest. The two started to head to the tour bus and once they arrived Kris put the chest and key in the back room for the time being. The flute however was on the table

  
Willie found some tape in the meantime before Kris came back out. He was gonna grab Waylon but he ended up moaning in unexpected pleasure. Apparently Waylon decided to tease Kris. He grabbed onto the edge of the table and moaned for a few seconds before he grabbed Waylon out.

  
Willie couldn’t help but laugh again as he sat down on one end of the table. Kris sat on the other end as he looked at Waylon. He placed a finger under his chin and gave it a tickle, “Decided to repay the favor huh?”

  
“Yeah haha.”

  
“Well I loved it. But it ain’t over for you yet Waylon.” Kris reminded him as he placed him down in the middle of the table. Soon Waylon was taped down, there was tape on each of his limbs and one over his stomach. Kris and Willie were just staring at him now.

  
“This is funny, it like we got everyone’s favorite outlaw under control.” Kris teased as he pressed down on Waylon’s dick. Waylon meanwhile felt rendered helpless and ain’t it ironic that the independent take no shit outlaw would get off at being shrunk like this. He was just feeling grateful it was with friends he trusted.

  
Kris started to stroke slowly while squeezing his crotch gently. Willie meanwhile watched for a little bit and even rubbed both of his nipples. Waylon of course moaned and called out both of their names. Willie eventually decided he wanted to go smoke a joint like he wanted to do earlier anyways, “I’ll be in the back room getting high if you need me.”

  
“Alright.” Kris heard Willie walk right past him while he kept looking at Waylon. Now it was just the two of them. He kept stroking him before he pulled away, “I could bring you over now but I don’t want to make a mess.” He explained.

  
“So you gonna suck me off again?”

  
“Yep. I want this to just be a secret between me, you and Willie,” Kris rubbed a finger over the side of Waylon’s face, “I’m sure you want it to be that way too.”

  
Waylon nodded, “I do. Plus there be headlines about it if we don’t. I don’t want that.”

  
“Haha yeah, especially the tabloids.” Kris agreed. He leaned down to bring him over once more into his mouth. Waylon of course moaned loudly before he basked in the aftermath. He also felt the tape taken off a few seconds after. Waylon also didn’t say up until he saw Kris sat back down from getting rid of the tape.”

  
“That was damn amazing I reckon. Nothing like anything I experienced before.”

  
“Glad to hear that little one.” Kris teased then took a glance at the flute. He took it to get a closure look at it.

  
“You want to see me get smaller?”

  
“No….well I’m just curious about something. I’m wondering if different sounds produce different effects. Like can I make you taller with it or arouse you?”

  
Waylon checked behind him to make sure nobody was suddenly coming up. He turned back around to face Kris, “Now you done got me curious too.”

  
Kris starting playing the flute. He decided to make a series of descending notes just to see what that does. He hypothesized that might correspond to shrinking. And he was right, he watched Waylon lose a few more inches. If that was the case then ascending note can grow him. Which he did. Now Waylon was just a few inches under two feet.

  
“Stand up Waylon.” Kris instructed. He looked over Waylon, “Well that is an interesting outcome.”

  
“You can restore my height without me having to wait for a few hours.”

  
“Yeah. That’s really handy.” Kris touched one of his nipples and gave it a squeeze. before he played the flute again. This time he slowly played notes going down the scale. Kris wanted to see if the tempo would affect the speed of the process.  
He watched Waylon slowly shrink down. Waylon went passed the previous height and didn’t stopped until Kris looked even more like a giant to his perspective. Kris put the flute down besides them and scooped up Waylon, “Tiniest outlaw in country music.” Kris smiled playfully with a chuckle.

  
“You look like a mountain Kris.” Waylon said with a laugh as he sat up in Kris’ palm.

  
“Yeah. Hold on I’m gonna make you taller.” Kris played some higher pitched notes and Waylon grew to around 10 inches, “That’s much better.” Kris smiled as he picked Waylon up. In all of this experimenting Kris had gotten aroused and now he wanted to get satisfied, “I think it’s my turn now.” Kris can feel his erection just begging to be satisfied.

  
“No shit there Kris.” Waylon chuckled as he can see the notable bulge down there.

  
“You want to help Waylon?”

  
“Yeah, you ain’t experienced it until I get you off.” Waylon teased with a friendly laugh. Kris found it funny and he first shrunk Waylon a couple of inches to better put him inside his pants once more.

  
Kris had stood up and picked up Waylon, “You ready?” It was more of a rhetorical question as Kris put Waylon inside. Once in there Waylon got to work, stroking and biting down gently. That was new Kris he discovered. Apparently Waylon was a gentle biter when it came to sex. Kris had to go lay on the little couch because the arousal was getting too much for him to stand.  


Kris moaned Waylon’s name in pleasure. Apparently it was loud enough for Willie to come out, “Good thing this ain’t at night otherwise you’ll wake up the whole damn hotel.”

  
“Yeah well Waylon….ahh….doing a good job. When is Johnny supposed to be back again?” Kris didn’t want the possibility of their other bandmate walking in on him right now.

  
“Around 6 I think, then we’re going out to dinner.”

  
“Thanks, can you hand me the flute. I wanna give old Waylon a little surprise.”

  
“Sure. You two seem to really enjoy this.” Willie grabbed the instrument from the table and handed it to Kris.  
Kris took it before he let out another moan, “Bet whoever left it didn’t ever expect some hillbillies to fine this.”

  
Willie laughed, “Well his loss, our gain. Or accurately yours. You’re more into it than me I think. Thought I suppose it’s fun enough to do once in a while. Being the “giant” I mean, I haven’t experienced being shrunken yet.”

  
“We can do that sometime,” Kris offered before he let out another yelp due to Waylon biting again, “I think Waylon enjoying this much as I am.”

  
“I can see that.”

  
“Were you able to get high back there?”

  
Willie nodded, “Yeah, I was watching a western movie on tv when I done heard you through the door.”

  
Kris laughed and Willie went back to his show while he went ahead and shrunk Waylon another few inches. He can hear some surprise noises coming from inside. Kris just chuckled and told Waylon to keep going. Soon he was overcomed by the urge to moan the loudest when he was brought over. He was sure Willie could definitely hear that. Waylon was probably thoroughly covered in his juice.

  
He lifted up his jeans with one hand and reached in to grab Waylon with the other, “You look dirty there little outlaw haha. How was it?”

  
Waylon took a breath or two to regain his breath before he can answer. Kris meanwhile wiped some of the juice off his face, “I love it Kris. I think I’m into this more than I thought I would be.”

  
Kris’ face lit up more, “That’s excellent to hear. One last thing to do before we clean you up.”

  
“What’s that?” Waylon looked up as Kris wiped some stuff onto his finger and held it up to Waylon’s lips.

  
“Lick it Waylon.” Kris gently said in a low, but soft voice. Waylon obliged and slowly tasted it for a few seconds before Kris pulled away and got up. He went over to the bathroom to clean Waylon up. After he ran Waylon under the water, he placed him on the towel and took a few seconds to admire the shrunken singer. He definitely wanted to do again sometime.  


It wasn’t too long before Waylon was dressed and back to his given height. Kris and Waylon just stood there looking at each other. Nothing else but the sex they just had fresh on their mind. Suffice to say it awoken unexpected feelings between the two. Enough so that without any thought to it prior they both leaned into a kiss. Both were understanbly surprised, it felt like their body had a mind of its own. But they both melted into each other’s kiss and wrapped their arms around each other. Waylon ended up lightly gripping Kris’ hair before they pulled away.

  
“I think...I think…” Waylon started. He wasn’t sure what this is now.

  
“Yeah?” Kris softly said as he took off the necklace for Waylon.

  
“I think I’m falling in love…..I love what we just did there.”

  
“It’s the same with me.” Kris admitted with a blush. He felt elated at Waylon’s confession, “You look real cute Waylon, even when you’re shrunk with me.” Kris gently gave the taller man’s beard a tug before kissing him once more. Waylon also returned the favor and melted into the kiss.

  
It wasn’t for very long however since Willie had to go and jostled them back to reality. Apparently he stood behind them long enough, “Well here’s a hit country song and a half.” Willie laughed and the other two immediately got a bit startled and looked at him.

  
“Don’t ever tell anyone about what went on this afternoon.” Kris stated in a firm voice.

  
“You know I won’t Kris. Should I write a country hit song about you two though ha.” Willie teased. Kris just gave him a look.

  
“It just happened Willie. We both realized we enjoy having sex with each other.” Waylon explained honestly. He stood behind Kris.

  
“I can tell.” Willie chuckled again.

  
“Yeah. I should probably go, Johnny bound to call me anytime now to let update on what they’re doing.” Kris turned to face Waylon with a hand under his chin, “After dinner, my room.” Kris gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he head off the tour bus. He also took the flute and necklace with him.

  
Waylon did good on his offer later that night when he showed up at Kris’ hotel room. He knocked on the door and Kris let him in. First thing he noticed was that he was shirtless, “I take it you want to play around more with that thing?”

  
“Yeah. If that’s ok with you? I was just thinking about it since this afternoon. And I think I remembered something.” Kris led him to one of the beds and handed him the necklace that was on top, “Put this on.”

  
Waylon did so as Kris continued, “I remembered the guy made a claim about it that if you played a certain melody then something is suppose to happen.”

  
“Which is what?”

  
Kris shrugged, either he forgot that part or the guy never said, “I’m not sure...but that’s what we’re here for right?” He grinned knowingly.

  
“Yeah. I would like to have a turn myself with that too.”

  
“Well how about after this you can shrink me.”

  
Waylon thought that was a good compromise so he nodded. Besides if it was Kris (or Willie) he didn’t mind being shrunk. Kris started to play and since he didn’t know the melody, he just simply made up his own. What happened next was definitely surprising. Instead of any shrinking, the golden lines appeared to light up on the flute and amulet. Magical energy shot out a second later and engulfed the two singers in a warm golden light. They were memorized by it while at the same time wondering what the hell was going on.

  
Kris didn’t stop until the light seemed to fade away. Now the two were staring at each other. Neither one weren’t sure what to say other than the obvious.

  
“I done wonder what that did Kris.”

  
“Same.”

  
“Probably had something to do with shrinking if I had to guess.” Waylon logically guessed that based on what went down earlier.

  
“I’m not really sure what Waylon, but most likely height changing is involved.” Kris theorized as he faced Waylon. Maybe it allowed total control of someone’s height just by willing it. And since it surrounded both him and Waylon, he might be able to do the same.

  
Kris stretched out his hand a bit towards Waylon and simply thought of him shrinking. It was quite a wonderful feeling to get confirmation that his first guess was the correct one. Waylon was now shrinking down to chest level. He grinned then put down the flute on the bed. He didn’t turn his eyes of Waylon and he walked over to him, “Well this is much easier then doing it via flute.” Also meant they didn’t have to listen to any bad playing of said flute.

  
“Yeah, we should tell Willie about this.”

  
Kris nodded as he tried again just to see it again. This was something the both of them didn’t expect to happen. Kris smiled in satisfaction as Waylon was shrunk down to hip level.

  
“I reckon I can do the same.” Waylon surmised.

  
“We should test that.” Kris said as he knelt down to his level. He took his hand to cup the side of his face and brought him into a kiss. During the kiss Waylon gripped Kris on his arm and tried the same thing he did just a minute ago. He shrunk Kris to his level.

  
Now the two just stared at each other after they finished with the kiss. So this is apparently what happens when two country singers get bestowed the power of controlling one’s height. Luckily both knew the other won’t misuse it. Kris willed himself to his normal height to see if it worked. Thankfully it did which is good news. Waylon was back to looking up at Kris. He was enjoying this newfound revelation.

  
It was now that Kris got an idea as he looked down at Waylon, “Well since we can shrink the crap out of each other, why don’t you stay here and sleep with me.” He suggested as he shrunk him down enough to hold him in his arms comfortable. Waylon liked the sound of that idea.

  
Waylon felt snug and cozy in his muscular arms. And two hours later the two were in bed in blissfully happiness. By now their clothes were on the on here and there and the bed was used to say the least. The necklace was somewhere on the floor as it wasn’t really needed anymore. Waylon was now 8 inches tall and laid down right next to Kris who loomed over him. Kris cuddled Waylon close and gave a soft kiss on his cheek.

  
“I want to do this again.” Waylon stated. He felt a good kind of exhausted after another round of shrunken smut. It was definitely a new way to spice up sex. He had to move over a bit closer and lean up to kiss him.

  
“And we will my little outlaw.” Kris said with an affectionate smile.


End file.
